dragon_ball_azfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 - The Forbidden Realm! Omega Kai!
Chapter 3 - The Forbidden Realm! Omega Kai! Goku's senses were correct. He landed right next to Pikkon. Hello, Goku. Hey Pikkon! Haven't seen you in a while! Yes. But that is not important. Recently I have learned of a realm beyond the clouds. Past the clouds? Is there anyone powerful there? I wanna fight them! Yes, the most powerful being in the universe lives there. Omega Kai. He was once the ruler of all the Kais. But for some reason, he was banned for eternity to the Forbidden Realm of the Other World. Interesting! So how do we get to the Forbidden Realm? I wanna fight him! You wouldn't stand a chance. At 1% power he could easily destroy you. Well then, I wanna train so I can beat him! That's exactly what we're going to do. But first we need to get to the Forbidden Realm. We must break through the clouds. Can't we just fly through them? I mean, they're clouds, right? They're not just clouds. They're clouds of the hardest material known in existence, only breakable by the most powerful force, or gods. So then how do we break through? I don't know. That's what we're going to figure out. The pair fly up to the top of the Forbidden Realm. Goku flies top speed, fist thrust out in front of him, and smashes the clouds as hard as possible. He yelps in pain. You're punching no ordinary metal. I noticed! Oww... After several different attempts at breaking through the clouds, they finally think of a way. I know! You fire your Kamehameha wave at the clouds, while I use Hyper Tornado and propell the ki harder into the clouds. That would surely break through! Great idea! Goku transforms to his Super Saiyan 3 form, and starts powering up his Golden Kamehameha. Pikkon starts spinning in his Hyper Tornado attack. ''Gold-en Kame-hame-HAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ''The beam of bright golden energy flew towards the thick wall of clouds, and was propelled further against the clouds by the Hyper Tornado technique. The loud smash could be heard throughout the Other World. The beam flew through the clouds, making a visible hole. GO! The pair rushed through the quickly closing hole in the clouds. The hole in the clouds fades as the two fighters fly high into orange-yellow sky. There! Up ahead! Omega Kai's tower! The duo ascend past the tower, and stop their flight, landing on the small, stone platform outside of the tower. Guarding the door stands a small green man, in a black suit with a red tie. Who dares transcend to the Forbidden Realm? Prepare to die! The green man fires a yellow bolt of ki towards Pikkon, who effortlessly slaps it aside, as he laughs hysterically. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! I AM THE STRONGEST IMP IN THE UNIVERSE! So you're in an imp, huh? What's your name? I AM THE ALLMIGHTY SORGIOC! DIE! The imp dashes towards Goku, and attempts to slap him in the face. Goku lets him, and Goku is unharmed Category:Story